


Last Night

by aubzylynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Panic! at the Disco References, Smuttish, i still dont know what to tag guys im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubzylynn/pseuds/aubzylynn
Summary: Request: Are you doing requests? If so I thought about Bucky waking up with the reader cooking in the kitchen wearing his shirt from last night *wink*





	Last Night

An obnoxiously loud riff of AC/DC’s song  _Back in Black_  woke Bucky, notifying Tony’s incoming text to your phone. Exhaustion took him over before he opened his eyes, before he truly let himself be awake. Why the hell was he so tired–?

Oh yeah. Last night was  _definitely_ a thing.

A broad smile curled its way around his mouth. He let himself feel smug for a moment for finally capturing you. Bucky cracked his eyes open and reached for you, only to find that you weren’t in bed next to him. Worry filled his gut. Surely, you hadn’t skipped out. You’d said you wanted this, that you wanted  _him_. You’d said this wouldn’t be a one time thing. You both continued because he believed you  _couldn’t_ do this if it was a one time thing. The want in your eyes made him believe it.

Bucky pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned. Deciding he was going to find you, he pushed himself from his bed and pulled on his boxers before heading to your room.

You didn’t answer the door when he knocked, and Bucky furrowed his brow. If you weren’t back in your room, where could you possibly–?

Coffee. You’d want coffee.

With a newfound determination, he set off to the kitchen.

Turning around a corner, he was met with music blaring and you yelling profanities. He smiled to himself. You were such a dork–

Something possessive gripped Bucky’s chest as you came into his line of sight. You were standing at the stove making breakfast wearing nothing but Bucky’s dark purple button up shirt from last night. It did wonders for your skin - you were practically glowing. He watched as you changed the song on your phone and started bopping with the music. You finished rolling up one of the sleeves, as your hips rolled on their own accord with the music. God, the amount of thigh he was seeing right now was absolutely sinful. Suddenly, Bucky craved the feeling of your skin under his hands again.

“ _You’ve been gone so long, I forgot what you feel like. But I’m not gonna think about that right now._ ” You sing along with the music. “ _I’m gonna keep gettin’ underneath you, gonna keep gettin’ underneath you. All our friends want us to fall in love. If you wanna start a fight–”_

Bucky strode up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You screamed in surprise as he pulled you back into his broad chest. “Fuck! How do you do that?! I didn’t even hear you come in!”

He chuckled deep in his throat, pressing open mouthed kisses on your neck. “Your music is loud enough to wake the dead, dear.”

You turn around to smirk at him. “You weren’t complaining about the music last night.”

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully, kissing the tip of your nose. “It prevented dozens of people hearing your screams.” He pressed his hips into yours, causing the counter to dig into the small of your back.

You bit your lip and smiled, eyes going hazy as you remembered the events from last night. Tony had thrown a party in celebration of something. He’d been throwing so many parties lately, you’d stopped paying attention. Normally, you’d be out on the dance floor making a sexy fool of yourself.

But last night, you opted to spend it out on the deck with Bucky, just talking and joking like you both normally did. The alcohol you were drinking made you warm and happy and it made something courageous bubble up inside you. After laughing at a joke Bucky had told, you leaned in, catching his eyes and mumbling, “Wanna try something,” before pressing your lips to his.

Your kiss ignited something feral and primal in Bucky. He devoured you.

One look into his lust-blown eyes, and you were gone. You dragged each other excitedly to the elevator, sharing kisses, touches, and looks along the way. While in the elevator, Bucky cupped your thighs and picked you up, slamming his mouth against yours as your legs locked around his waist. He trailed kisses and nips along your neck and collarbone. Suddenly, he was tossing you onto his bed and grinning at you like you were the most precious thing to behold.

He had taken his time with you – made this count. He found every spot you had and manipulated them until you were writhing and begging beneath him. And the  _noises_ this man made. You felt like you’d be able to come from the sound of his voice alone. Bucky looked to you for assurance before connecting with you; which, was sweet to a point, but you were convinced that you were going to die if he waited any longer. You hooked your feet around his back and pulled him to you, groaning in pleasure as he entered you. You both had found your ends multiple times last night.

You felt his lips trailing from your jaw back down to your neck and sighed.

“Thought I lost you, doll. What were you thinking about?”

You giggle at the feeling of Bucky’s stubble lightly scratching your neck. “I just can’t stop thinking about how you can’t nail jello to a tree. Obviously.” You turned around to scrape the eggs off the skillet, hoping the bottoms weren’t burnt as Bucky laughed and hugged you close.

He rested his chin on your shoulder. “How about I nail you to a tree?”

You deadpan to the wall ahead of you, then turn to him and press your lips together so you don’t smile. “You’re incorrigible.”

He smiles, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. You try not to, but you track the movement with your eyes. “You love it.”

You lean in and capture his lips softly, molding them to yours. Bucky brings his hand up to cup your cheek and pull you closer to him as his tongue darts out to lick your bottom lip. You open your mouth just enough, and his tongue is in your mouth, dancing with yours. His other hand slides down your body to grab a handful of your ass, and you gently push him away with a huff. “We’re not doing that in here. Somebody could walk in! And I’m trying to cook you breakfast!” You turn back to the stove quickly and plate the eggs. Bucky’s hands are on you instantly, trying to coax you back into his embrace. “If you hurry and eat, we can get another round in before anybody wakes up.” You say with a coy smile.


End file.
